


The devils are Here

by cats_pajamies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted, Demons, M/M, no idea I have no plan at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Adopted from My Sacred Promise on ff.net. Alfred always wear his glove and glasses, but what happens when he doesn't?





	1. Breaking The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> My Sacred Promise Wrote this 1st chapter

“Good morning America! Today looks like it's going to be another chilly day be sure to wear your grandmother's old sweater” the radio shouted.

“Oh right, Johnny don't forget to tell them about the upcoming snow storm.” Karen the radio who said with her false cheery voice echoing around the room.

“That’s right Karen, be prepared this looks like it's going to be a big one. I suggest yo -” I switch the radio off and rolled out of bed.

I looked at the time. 5:12. Of course, it was. It always is every day no matter what.

I counted to five am I older brother Matthew open the door and said, “ Morning Alfred, don't forget to wear your glasses. Dad made pancakes.” He then closed the door and I heard a clicking noise as he opened the door to the second part of the house.

Every day, the same thing. maybe some days he would change the wording or what meal we were having, but there was always that one part. Wear your glasses.

I remember when I didn't. My dad freaked out and my other dad gave me a long lecture about never taking them off unless I’m sleeping.

I stood up and placed the glasses on my nose. Maybe everyone has the same glasses problem as me...I doubt it.

I walked to the kitchen after changing and grabbed some toast and told my dads “Hey, I’m just off to school”

Tino my mother figure walked over and handed me my gloves.

“Dad! I don’t want to wear those stupid gloves the other kids will laugh at me!” I whined. Tino smiled and said, “One day you’ll be grateful.”

Matthew stood up grabbed his jacket and said “Let’s go, Alfred”

I nodded and walked to the bus stop. When we reached it I split away from Matthew and walked over to my boyfriend Arthur.

“Hey, Arthur,” I said gloomily.

Arthur looked at me and sighed, “What’s with you? Your parents not letting you take those gloves off, I don’t see why you won’t take them off anyway. How are they gonna figure out?”

I looked at the ground and kicked a rock. Arthur smirked and said, “Aw, Mama’s boy are we?”

I glared as the bus pulled up and I ran aboard. I sat down and leaned against the window, Arthur sitting next to me. 

"Look I don't see why you get so defensive about the whole thing. It's no big deal just take them off" Arthur said rolling his eyes. 

I clenched my hands and glared at him. I can't if I do that I'd be lying. Every day I tell Tino that I won't...that I won't take them off. But I didn't today at least. 

I grinned and said "Well you're right Artie. I'm going to take them off in class. If I do it here Mattie might see."

Arthur smiles and said, "Let's see if you hold up to that statement"

 

 

Gym was starting and I had yet to take off the glasses or the gloves. Gym was the last class of the day and one of the only ones I had with Arthur. Arthur was older, but I got bumped up two grades.

While everyone was changing I slid the gloves off and changed into some gym clothes. I breathed out and then took off my glasses. 

You see I don't need these things. I have 20/20 vision so I have no idea why Tino makes me wear them. 

After taking them off I bounced up to Arthur and said "I did it and nothing happened. I guess you were- what the hell?"

Arthur stared at me, but his faced looked different. His massive eyebrows were still there, but there was forest green face paint stuff around his eyes. Along with that when he spoke I saw his canines were way too sharp and his ears were pointed. 

"Alfred, are you okay?" He reached out to touch my arm, but I jerked away. 

"W-what happened to your face?" I screamed. 

Arthur glared and laughed sarcastically, "Haha Alfred come on class is starting- oh great now the teacher is coming over here"

I turned to the teacher to see if he saw whatever the fuck happened to Arthur and I screamed again.

The teacher had red around his eyes and his teeth were very pointy and sharp. 

"What the fuck? Is anyone else seeing this?" I screamed as I backed away. 

Feliciano and Ludwig were walking toward me and I turn toward them in relief before screaming again "You're infected too"

Arthur grabbed my arm and said "Alfred I think you need to go to the nurse. I'm a little concerned"

"Let go of me! I don't know what you did to Arthur, but I hate you for it!" Arthur kept pulling on my arm and I jerked my hand upward to smack him, but something else happened.

Everyone froze and so did I. Arthur has just stared in shock and I just stood there with my hand up. 

I had lifted one of the lockers up, with my hand, without even touching it. 

"There's no way...I couldn't have done that." I whispered.

I dropped my hand and the locker dropped with it. Arthur stared at me in shock and said, "Alfred we need to get your brother."

"NO! I don't trust you, I'll get him myself." I yelled and stomped out of the gym class.

There's no way that had just happened. Apparently, everyone was freaking demons and I was the only one to notice. I was walking to Mattie's class when the intercom suddenly said, "If anyone sees Alfred F. Jones please catch him. This is a code blue."

Everyone and their creepy demon face turned towards me. I ran only to be tackled by Antonio. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed. 

Antonio said in a calm voice "Alfred you need to calm down, let us explain what's going on if you would just-"

"NO!" I pushed him off and he slammed into the wall...at the end of the hallway.

Lovino, his boyfriend, glared at me but went to help him instead of fighting me. 

I ran into Matthew's class and looked around trying to spot him. 

Carlos, a Cuban and one of Matthew's classmates grabbed my arm.

I lifted him up with whatever freaky thing I've been doing and threw him outside of the room.

Matthew ran over to me and said, "Alfred, calm down, you idiot we told you not to take your glasses off."

I stared at him and realized the reason I wasn't supposed to take my glasses off. They stopped me from seeing everyone around me. 

The whole class stared at me and Matthew said, "Yeah, we have a lot to explain."

Arthur ran into the room and I stared at him. He lifted up a mirror, I looked into it and gasped. I had sharper teeth and pointer ears. Around my eyes were blue markings. 

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this? I asked and Matthew sighed and said, "Well...um you're a demon born human."

"Also you're married to Arthur," Feliciano said smiling.

Arthur grinned at me and I stood really still before fainting. Right before I hit the ground I heard "Ve~ wait until he learns he's a demon queen"

A/N Dang this was long, but this chapter was written by My Sacred Promise on ff.net. The rest of the chapters will be written by me and probably be much shorter.


	2. Waking Up

My eyes opened to the concerned faces of my parents. Well, they were similar to his parent's faces, but Tino's eyes were rimmed with a bluish purple, while Berwald's were rimmed with a green-blue. I had to choke down a scream when Tino started speaking and I saw how sharp his teeth were. I think he realized I was uncomfortable because he went to stroke me, but I flinched away from his touch when I noticed how his normally short fingernails were now claw-like. 

His mouth formed a tight smile as he said, "There's a lot we've kept from you, but I hope that one day you'll realize that we were just trying to protect you."

I didn't know if I was going to laugh or cry. I was so confused. "What's going on?" I hated how my voice shook when I asked the question. Surprisingly enough it was Berwald who answered in his quiet voice "Alfred, you are a demon. Your brother is a demon. Tino and I are demons. Your classmates are demons. Almost everyone you know is a demon" The way he said it made me angry. He was so calm. He said it in a way like I should have known, like it was simple. It wasn't simple. It wasn't simple my world was crashing around me. I felt like I was drowning.

"That doesn't explain anything!" I growled. "What's going on? How did I get here? What do you mean demons? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" with each question I felt hotter and hotter until I couldn't take it anymore.

Tino in his annoyingly calm voice whispered "Alfred, you need to calm down please." I was about to scream until I noticed he looked scared and worried. I looked at my hand, which felt the hottest. 

It was on fire. That fact didn't faze me that much at this point. I was probably in shock. I took a few deep breathes and the heat slowly faded away. I looked at Tino's face again and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of loss my temper."

Tino smiled sadly and said "No, you had every right we should of explained sooner. What would you like to know first?" I was mildly annoyed at that. I obviously wanted to know what's going on, but I bit down my anger. It wasn't going to help anyone,instead I asked "What do you mean I'm a demon?"

I could see that Berwald was smiling at that, however faintly he was, but as usual it was Tino who did the talking for the pair by responding "Well you're not exactly a demon. You're born in a strange way that rarely ever happens these days. You know how you and Mattie were adapted right."

I nodded and said "Yeah, but me and Mattie are half brothers we have different moms, but our dad asked you to take us in right?" Tino replied "Yes, but while both of Mattie's parents are demons you're mother was a human. It rarely happens because the mother will usual die, but yours survived. That means that you have stronger powers than most demons, but they can be blocked. That's why your father entrusted you to us, so that we could help block your powers and that you could live a normal life. Well, I'm mean as normal as possible."

"I have another question." I stated. I waited for them both to nod before I continued, "I heard Feliciano say I'm married to Arthur and a Demon Queen. Care to explain?" I could see them both cringe at my question, but they didn't back down.

Berwald explained "Well, um...because of your superior powers the only family that had more powers than you and it's tradition to marry demons to demons of equal powers or at least as equal as it gets. The Queen is because power makes status. You being the second strongest demon makes you the second in the hierarchy." I saw that he avoid a secific subject, but I wasn't going to let it go.

"How am I married to Arthur?" I promted. I saw Tino flinch as I stared him down for an answerer until he said, "In our world there are 2 steps to marriage. The first is engagement which has assuming it a;ready happened the second is sex." he paused before hastily continuing "I'm sure Feli was just assuming things." He smiled hopeful, but his smile slipped when I let out, "FUUUUUUUCK"

"You're playing a prank right Alfred? You didn't have sex with him did you?" Berwald asked concern coating his voice. It almost made me laugh. They were asking me if I was playing a prank on them? I should of been asking them that very same question. 

"Not joking, but I mean it makes sense cause he did ask me if I was sure and if I was ready a ton" I said good naturally trying not to let my fear show. Me and Arthur. Married? I wasn't ready for that. Hell, even if I didn't just find out he was a demon I wasn't sure what type of relationship we would have, but now. I was married to him and judging by my dads' faces it would be very hard to get out of it. 

A/N HEY! From here on out I'm the one witting the chapters. I'm surprised at how long this is, but anyway see you next time.


	3. Questions

Mattie was staying at a friend's house, saying it was because there was a big project due, but I knew it was to give me time and space to deal with the fact that my life was a lie. I'm not even exaggerating, everything I ever thought I knew had been a lie to hide one fundamental truth about my life. I am a demon. Everyone I know is a demon. On top of that, I'm married to a demon king. My life is just great isn't it, but that's not what's bugging me most about this. How the could have possibly thought that this was the best course of action was what bugged me the most. 

I had questions that I was afraid to ask. Who was my mom? Where was my dad? Did Arthur really love me? What would happen if I feel out of love with him? What was my future going to be like?

I knew I couldn't ask these questions because they would just feed me some sugar coated version or avoid the subject completely. I had to discover the answers myself. I didn't really know if I wanted answers, but I was scared of not knowing the answers. There was just so much I didn't know and choosing not to know was almost as terrifying as my new reality. 

I had lived my entire life not really questioning anything. Now I was questioning every part of my existence. Did Berwald and Tino really care for me or was I just a duty to them?

My questions got sadder as I thought about every bad thing that happened around, me that no one could explain. Did I cause them with my weird powers? How many people had I hurt by being ignorant of my true nature?

Were people scared of me and my powers? Was Mattie only nice to me because of what I could do? I knew some of these questions were dumb, but I couldn't stop them from cycling through my head.

With each new cycle of questions, new ones entered. Was everyone I knew in on it? If not why keep it a secret? How strong are my powers? Is this the reasons Arthur tops. Actually, I knew the answer to that last question and I sure as hell didn't want to think about ut with Tino making sure I hadn't run away every once and awhile.

Should I run away? Where would I go? Could I really trust anyone? Trusting people never used to be hard for me because I couldn't see any reason not to, but until the gave me a reason to trust them I wouldn't and giving me a reason might take some time. It's easy to gain my trust, but once you lose it, its almost impossible to get back.

Did they deserve my trust? What exactly is a demon? How does being half make me stronger? Will my powers have negative effects? With all the questions racing in my head, I knew wouldn't be able to sleep. I also knew I needed somewhere private where no mom figure kept peeking their head in. I waited until Tino checked in and I heard him go back to his room. Then I made a body-like figure under the covers. I knew that wouldn't fool anyone, but it would buy me some time. After that, I climbed out my window. My bedroom was on the second floor, but there was a tree right by my window that Arthur and I climbed in when we were kids and that I later used to go over to his house at night so we could....study, but nevermind that tonight I wasn't going to his place. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see him.

No, tonight I was going down by the river. That was my place that I didn't dare share with anyone. I jumped down from the tree, grabbed my bike and started peddling toward the river. I got there in record time. On the way there one thought nudged it's way into my head and as I stared across the river it formed itself.

Was I human?

I mean I knew I wasn't, but did I still have humanity?

Before I could dwell on that topic further I heard a familiar voice say, "I've been waiting for you to show up here for hours."

A/N sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger, but it's getting late here. I'll try to update soon and don't worry Alfred will discover the answers to his deeper questions.


	4. Longing

Arthur was reeling. He had to get his emotions under control before he did something bad again. He was thinking about Alfred. About what he did to him. He married him in their culture without Alfred evening knowing what was going on. He punched a hole through the wall and into his brother's room.

"Calm down!" He screamed at himself. If he didn't get a handle on his emotions something bad would happen like it always does. He looked out his window and saw the river.

He remembered Alfred saying he goes down there to calm down whenever he's mad, so he decided to try it.

All the way down to the river he wanted Alfred. He might be an idiot, but Arthur loved him. His stupid smile, his need to follow the rules, how nice he feels in his arms, how kind he is.

No matter what anyone thought he really did love him. He thought about the day they met. Arthur hated him at first, he wanted to be free to choose his mate, but no he had to get stuck with this smiley little brat, but as they kept talking Arthur started to warm up to him. Finally, when Arthur was a freshman he kissed Alfred. They didn't talk about it until this year when Alfred asked him out. Internal Arthur was so happy, but external he acted like it was no big deal. It was a big deal.

When he reached the river no one was there. He was surprised, he thought Alfred would be there, but he wasn't, so he just continued thinking about the past. 

When he and Alfred did it Arthur was terrified, but also ecstatic. He would be mated with the love of his life, but now he wondered if that's what Alfred wanted. Alfred didn't know the entire meaning behind it and that surprised Arthur in two ways.

One, he was almost certain Alfred knew he was a demon and what that meant. Two, how sweet Alfred was, even though Arthur was in charge Alfred still made it feel sweet afterward. Cuddling Arthur and telling him he loved him. It was perplexing to Arthur, someone who had never really been shown love, to have it given away so freely was a new concept. 

As the hours passed Arthur missed Alfred more and more. The smiley idiot always knew how to make Arthur feel ok, loved, and most importantly whole. 

Just as he was about to leave he heard footsteps approaching. Following his instincts, Arthur hid nearby. The footsteps belonged to Alfred and Arthur's heart leaped for joy. He almost jumped out of hiding and tackle his love, but instead, he waited. 

Waiting proved to be correct because he soon saw Alfred start to cry. Alfred didn't appear to be aware of his tears. A primal urge rose in him. One to destroy whoever hurt his mate, but he knew he couldn't. The ones who hurt him were also the ones he loved and Alfred would learn to forgive them, but never Arthur if he hurt them. "I've been waiting for you to show up here for hours," he said shocking the other. Alfred turned around eyes full of emotion. It was so pure and innocent.

At that moment Arthur knew he would do anything for Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for not updating! I haven't had any inspiration, but I hope to update every 2 weeks, but it'll start after the week of the 22nd cause that's finals. Anyway hopefully I'll update twice a month and sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. Nows

That voice stopped Alfred in his tracks. His mind was racing. How did Arthur find him? What was going on? How was he going to talk to Arthur? 

"Well, are you going to tell me what's the matter or are you going to continue standing there like an idiot?" Arthur asked with a twinge of annoyance creeping into his voice

Alfred was furious and letting go of all semblance of control screamed "WHAT'S WRONG?!? WHAT ISN'T WRONG?!?" falling to his knees with tears starting to forming his eyes he whispered, "my life has fallen apart and I have no idea what to do."

As Alfred cried Arthur held onto him, ran his fingers through the other's blonde hair and whispered anything and everything he could think of to comfort the younger. 

Alfred was shocked when Arthur started to hold on to him, but he was even more shocked when Arthur said, "I love you Alfred, don't ever forget that. Please, I don't know what I'd do without."

That didn't fix everything. Words can't fix everything in an instant, but they can give you the strength to stand on your own to feet and start fixing things. Words are a powerful thing, either for harm or good, let us all try for good, and give people the strength to stand.

After crying Alfred slowly rose, he was unsteady and Arthur had to help him stand, but he was standing. Arthur wiped the tears off of Alfred's face and said, "We'll fix this, and then we'll figure things. If you want to stay with me or leave is up to you, I do want you to stay, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Alfred took a deep breath and then took a step. It was a steady step, but Arthur was still supporting him. Together they walked hand in hand to Alfred's backyard. They didn't go inside they just sat under the tree. Alfred resting his head on Arthur, both of them sitting in silence until Alfred said, "Is it me or what I am that you love?"

Arthur was taken aback, but he still responded without a single moment to put together the big speech it probably deserved and just simply said, "You, always you." 

Alfred smiled. It was a small and somewhat sad smile, but a smile nonetheless and whispered, "I'll stay for now. I don't know what the future holds, so I can only promise now, and I know now is a fleeting thing always slipping out of our fingers, but the future is out of our reach, and the past is something you already have, so I'll give you now. As many nows that I can give you"

Arthur laughed and Alfred was shocked, but Arthur shushed him and said, "I'm ok with now, now is better than never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I AM SO SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE ON TIME I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, but I'm better, please forgive me, and if you want to see anything happen please tell me


	6. The Next Day

The next day Alfred had to go to school. He didn't want to, but his parents were forcing him to. He was terrified about what would happen when he would get there. It would be the first day back since his world shattered and he didn't know how he or the other students would react. Tino called upstairs to make sure that Alfred was up and getting ready, so he got dressed in his normal attire of jeans, a white shirt and his bomber jacket. He went to put on his gloves and glasses out of habit, in a fit of rage he smashed the glasses beneath his feet and tried to burn the gloves, but Tino came in before he could.

He didn't say anything, just grabbed Alfred's arm and gently lead him downstairs to where Berwald was serving the breakfast he made. Alfred avoided eye contact with his fathers and with his brother as Tino went to the others and whispered, presumably what had just happened upstairs, in each of their ears. Alfred choked down his breakfast of eggs and pancakes. 

When he was done eating he grabbed his backpack and quietly slipped out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. On the way to the bus stop, he heard a car honk causing him to whip his head around to see who it was. A familiar black car pulled up next to him, in the driver's seat sat his boyfriend and in shotgun was his brother, who was glaring at him. He approached the car and asked, "What are you guys doing."

Matthew testily repiled, "Get in. We're giving you a ride." He waited until Alfred got in and Arthur locked the doors before continuing, "You know you're in big trouble right? They want you to come home right after school." 

Alfred cringed a little but nodded. He understood that he had probably worried his parents even more than they already were about this entire fiasco. 

The entire day went by pretty smoothly, but by 5th period, right after lunch, a kid from another grade came up to him and asked in an annoying voice, "What was that little freak out the other day?" Alfred tried to ignore him and continue on his way, but the kid continued, "Did ya lose your mind? OOOHHH maybe you realized that you aren't as freaking great as you think you are." 

Alfred turned around and practically growled, "Stop if you know what's good for you." The lockers began to shake as the kids came closer and said, "Or what you gonna freak out on me?"

He lost his temper and lashed out at the kid. Sometime between the first movement and contact his claws came. They dug deeply into his face and when his hands moved down to complete the action some of the kid's skin came with it. 

As the kid screamed in agony Alfred just walked out of the school. His rage blinding him making him not care about the consequences for his actions, but when he could see his house in the distance his shield of rage failed and he cried large messy sobs. He has seriously hurt someone. Good humans didn't do that. Was he even human or was he becoming something else? It was so easy to hurt another person even though he hasn't even really thought about it before. 

He had to know what he was and the best way to do that would be to go to where it all started. The realm of demons. By the times his dads came his mind was made up and all he said was "I want to see where it started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it's been awhile, but I've had no inspiration. Good news, I have some semblance of a plot outline now, so the updates should happen sooner.


	7. A Simple Sentence

The response was one simple sentence with an intact meaning, "It's not a place"


	8. Explanation and More Questions

He faltered for a moment. What did he mean it wasn't a place? He couldn't even form the words to express the shock. It wasn't a place. How could that be? What is something if it isn't a place?

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but where we come from isn't a place, it's more of a state of being," Tino said softly as not to shock Alfred anymore.

"That makes no sense. How can someone come from a state of being?" he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "What does that even mean? I don't understand,"

Tino let out a breath before trying to explain "It's a way of seeing the world that only demons can do. We can only do it when our eyes change colors,"

"So how do I do it? I need answers and this is the only way I can think of," he was losing his patience, but he knew if he exploded again Tino and Berwald would just be more hesitant to let him do what he needed to. 

"Alfred it takes years to get the amount of self-control needed to go to that place and not lose yourself. "

He didn't have time to do that, he needed answers now, not years later. His patience was wearing thin, well actually he didn't have any patience left. He was done. First, they lied to him for his entire life and now, they were telling him that he has to wait years to finally find the truth. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone he knew had lied to him, his parents, his brother, his friend, his boyfriend. Why? Why had they done this? What did they have to gain from lying to him? They said they were protecting him, but from what? The truth? The truth wasn't something you needed to be protected from, it was something you needed to protect. 

When would he get the answers he needed because as it was right now he had a head full of question and a heart full of uncertainty and all he wanted was to know what the hell was going on. 

Would he be ok? No, he wouldn't. That he knew for certain. Ok was impossible and the impossible can never happen. That's the very meaning of the word. 

He didn't take a deep breath. He didn't need to because he wasn't going to try and hide how he was feeling. He was going to control them not repress them. At least that was the plan.

It didn't go according to plan, but few things in life do. The short of what happened is that Alfred lost control and now he could never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've lost interest in this story. I just can't continue it and I don't want to leave you guys waiting months for the next chapter. If you want to know how I planned it to end message me, and you are free to use this idea.
> 
> Bye


End file.
